fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia
|kanji=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |rōmaji=Rūshi Hātofiria |alias=Princess (姫 Hime) |race=Human |gender=Female |age=17 (X784)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Cover |height= |weight= 47kg (103 lbs)Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 26, Q&A |birthday= |eyes=Brown |hair=Blonde |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail Heartfilia Clan |previous affiliation= Heartfilia Konzern Sorcerer Magazine |mark location=Back of Right Hand |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Reporter Gravure Model |team=Team Natsu |previous team=Allied Forces Team Tenrou Team Fairy Tail A Rescue Team |partner= |previous partner=Cana Alberona |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Anna Heartfilia (Ancestor; Deceased) Jude Heartfilia (Father; Deceased) Layla Heartfilia (Mother; Deceased) |counterpart=Lucy Ashley Lucy Heartfilia (Future self) |magic=Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (temporary) Gottfried |weapons=Fleuve d'étoiles |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |game debut=Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} in " "}} Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 8 She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 29 Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 11 Personality Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking, and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Cover She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 14-15 However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 10-15 Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 4-5 unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7 Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such and instead prefers to be called their friend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 4-6 Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when the odds are against her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 13-15 Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 38 Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-11 Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 44-45 For example, Aquarius can manipulate water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes at once,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 49-50 while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making him a valuable melee fighter, able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 11 However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 48-52 Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiacs", and more common, store-bought Silver Keys. There are a large number of Silver Keys, but there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far, Lucy has obtained 10 Gold Keys and 5 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more Spirits she summons and the more powerful they are, the more Magic Power she exhausts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 10 She is capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 13-15 and she has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits by simply calling on them instead of using their keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 10 *'Force Gate Closure' (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. She demonstrated this ability when Taurus was taken over by Sherry Blendy through her Magic and was forced to attack Lucy. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 14-18 When using this ability, it is possible that once a spirit has been absorbed by someone, the absorber may go to the Celestial Spirit World as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Page 14 *'Multiple Summons': Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (5 of them at the time) and one of her Silver Keys (Nikora) at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. After gaining access to her Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, as seen during her fight with Flare when she was able to keep two Celestial Spirits' gates open nearly effortlessly. This provides her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of her Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 18-19 She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-9 During her fight against Tartaros, Lucy managed to open three gates simultaneously, something which has been referred to as a forbidden technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 1-3 *'Recompense Summoning' (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): A technique that only a Celestial Spirit Mage possessing enough Magic Power to open three or more Golden Zodiac gates simultaneously is able to carry out, in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King, the strongest among the Spirits, once. In order to save her friends, Lucy sacrificed Aquarius's key as the sacrifice needed to be of a Spirit she has strong mutual trust with. By doing so, Lucy was able to summon the Spirit King and destroy Plutogrim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 14-29 *'Star Dress' (星霊衣, スタードレス Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which Lucy incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit she summons into her body, which manifests itself in the form of a dress and a tattoo of the Spirit's zodiac sign on her body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 422, Page 12 This power also gives a boost to her own Magic Power making her able to perform stronger spells when in combination to her spirits power.Fairy Tail Manga: 385, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Page 5 :*'Aquarius Form': This form was bestowed upon her by the Celestial Spirit King, and once in it, Lucy took on an appearance based on Aquarius' own, having acquired a bikini top that sports a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between Lucy's collarbone whilst in this state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Page 14 The tattoo fades away as Lucy collapses after successfully casting Urano Metria and defeating Jackal,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 2 however she was later seen with the tattoo once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 9 (Unnamed) ::*'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): After sacrificing Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy was bestowed the Magic of Aquarius by the Celestial Spirit King, which allowed her to both consciously and unconsciously make use of her friend's powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Page 13 :::*'Water Barrier': Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even the explosions generated by Jackal's powerful Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Pages 16 (Unnamed) :*'Leo Form' (レオフォーム Reo Fōmu): By incorporating the power of Loke into her body, Lucy becomes cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on Lucy's upper arm and falling to her forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, curving inward under her bust. Additionally, Lucy sports black heels and her hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, Loke's zodiac sign appears upon Lucy's right breast. ::*'Regulus' (王の光, レグルス Regurusu): Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, Lucy becomes able to use Regulus in a manner similar to Loke: imbibing parts of her body to do enhanced melee damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 422, Page 14 :::*'Regulus Lucy Kick' (レグルスルーシィキック Regurusu Rūshi Kikku): A variation of her signature Lucy Kick attack, after surrounding her feet with the light of Regulus, Lucy kicks her target; the light enhances the strength of the kick. :*'Virgo Form' (バルゴフォーム Barugo Fōmu): Lucy incorporates the power of Virgo into her body, which grants her a dress very similar to Virgo's own, however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; Lucy also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. She also bare Virgo's Zodiac sign on her right shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Page 5 ::*'Earth Magic' (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): While in this form, Lucy gains access to Virgo's Earth Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Page 6 :::*'Diver' (土潜, ダイバー Daibā): Lucy, now with the powers of Virgo, has the ability to use Diver and tunnel through the earth. :*'Taurus Form' (タウロスフォーム Taurosu Fōmu): Lucy incorporates the power of Taurus into her body, which grants her an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt where Taurus Zodiac sign is located and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in two buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Lucy also carries her whip with her in this form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Page 20 ::*'Immense Strength': This form grants Lucy the grand strength of Taurus, allowing her to pull a target with her whip while striking everything it touches, including other targets and even destroying the ground without any fatigue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Pages 4-5 This also enhances the sheer physical strength of Lucy's melee combat enough to either incapacitate her targets, or send them flying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Pages 9-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 14 :::*'Earth Wave' (アースウェイブ Āsu Weibu): Lucy strikes the ground with her whip, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of her, damaging anyone above it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Page 4 :::*'Lucy Punch' (ルーシィパーンチ Rūshi Pānchi): Lucy briefly empowers her fist and subsequently lunges at her target, punching them with great strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Page 9 :*'Sagittarius Form' (サジタリウスフォーム Sajitariusu Fōmu): Lucy incorporates the power of Sagittarius into her body, which grants them an outfit consisting of a twin-tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 17 ::*'Marksmanship Specialist': This form grants Lucy the excellent marksmanship of Sagittarius, allowing her to fire several arrows simultaneously with each arrow hitting its mark.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 22 ::*'Arrow Summon': Lucy is able to summon multiple energy arrows just by using her bowFairy Tail: Chapter 446, Page 21 :::*'Star Shot' (スターショット Sutā Shotto): Lucy is able to fire a series of homing arrows which explode upon contact with their targets. :*'Aries Form' (アリエスフォーム Ariesu Fōmu): Lucy incorporates the power of Aries into her body, which she is granted an outfit consisting of a two-toned, short woolen hoop dress that ends at Lucy's mid-thigh level. The dress leaves her shoulders and arms bare, however, her arms are covered by woolen arm warmers and a woolen scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her legs are covered by horizontally striped leggings. She bares a tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on her left shoulder. Lucy's hair is styled into bangs framing her face whilst two ram horns sit aside her head, behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from.Fairy Tail Manga: 457, Page 12 Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido): An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However, Lucy and Juvia Lockser succeeded on their first try, with Aquarius's giant wave combining with Juvia's own water to create a powerful, large whirlpool which not even Vidaldus Taka's water-proof hair could absorb.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-20 Later on, Lucy managed to achieve Unison Raid again with Wendy Marvell, combining Scorpio's Sand Buster with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar in a single, powerful vortex, which, together with Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Hammer, greatly enhanced Natsu Dragneel's speed, allowing him to strike Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 12-16 Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she chanted out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around Angel, her opponent, to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a blanket of darkness reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights exploded at the same time, inflicting heavy damage upon Angel. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy awoke from her trance, completely unaware of what she did.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 15-20 This spell seems to be exhausting to cast as Lucy claims to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 3 During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic Power with Gemini's and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is canceled by another Mage before its effects can be seen but Lucy noted it wouldn't be as powerful as the last time she used it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11-16 After receiving Aquarius's Magic from the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy is able to cast the spell on her own; powerful enough to defeat Jackal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Page 17 Gottfried '(ゴットフリート ''Gottofurīto): A super Magic which is long forgotten. To activate the spell, the casters must kneel on the ground and hold hands, while one has to recite the incantation. Whilst chanting, an aura will encase the casters, which will surge upwards, and stars will slowly fill up the heavens; as the caster yells out the spell's name, the aura will become a beam, together with the stars shining brighter, swirling around the target. However, the spell will inflict pain to the users. The spell was powerful enough to shatter the Celestial Globe to pieces. Lucy cast the spell by joining her Magic with Yukino and Hisui E. Fiore.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 '''Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 15-16 while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 20 withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 12-14 Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 9 Enhanced Endurance: Lucy has been shown to have great physical stamina. When having Taurus and Aries gates opened for a long while, she hasn't shown to have any fatigue at all when they were absorbed by Franmalth. After being heavily injured by Franmalth using Hades Formula 28, she was able to hold herself against Tartarus. And even after being hurt by Jackal's explosions and while exhausted having two gates opened at once, she was able to open a third gate which is known to be a forbidden technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 5-18 Keen Intellect: Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell which Zekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 11-16 In addition, during the S-Class Trial, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, being apparently the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 18-19 By the year X792, through notes and observation, Lucy can tell that Scarmiglione hid their true strength, and she predicted the outcome of their battle with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: 418, Pages 19-20 Magic Sensor: Lucy has shown to be able to sense Magic to a certain extent. This was first seen when she was battling against the Nine Demon Gates in Alegria, being able to sense all her comrades Magic despite being ensnared by the monster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 17-18 After the one year time skip, during the Grand Magic Games, she was able to sense that the members of Scarmiglione were easily more powerful than their opponents, despite their efforts in hiding their strength, and could quickly tell that the intruder was much more stronger and dangerous before he even displayed his power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 418, Pages 19-24 Expert Whip Specialist: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 11-15 she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 18-19 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Phantom Lord arc, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 8 *'Lucy Kick' (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku): A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 7-8 Former Magic and Abilities Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑の刻参り Ushi no Koku Mairi): Kain Hikaru's Lost Magic, which was taught to him by Hades, Ushi no Koku Mairi revolves around the use of the doll Mr. Cursey, which is essentially a voodoo doll: if a person's strand of hair is placed on Mr. Cursey's head, manipulating Mr. Cursey will allow the user to manipulate that person as well. Lucy is first shown employing the Magic on Kain himself after the man recklessly gives Mr. Cursey to her with his hair on it, in order for her to try out his powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 4-10 After stealing Mr. Cursey from Kain, Lucy, Natsu and Happy momentarily gain the ability to use this Magic, with Natsu and Happy manipulating Mr. Cursey while the doll had Lucy's hair on it, and Lucy thus being controlled to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 8-20 *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version) '(火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): While Lucy is being controlled with Mr. Cursey, Natsu ignites one of her hands (although without actually harming her) through the use of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, in a similar fashion to his own Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 16 *'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire' (必殺　ルーシィファイア Hissatsu Rūshi Faia): With Lucy's hand still set aflame, Happy grabs the doll and, employing his Max Speed, he prompts it and Lucy's whole body catches on fire. He then sends Lucy at the target, with Lucy delivering them a powerful melee blow with her legs, which is enhanced by both Natsu's fire and by the momentum gained from Happy's Aera. This "technique" was powerful enough to defeat Kain himself, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 17-20 Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Currently, she has fifteen different keys. Taurus Key.png|Taurus' Key Cancer Key.png|Cancer's Key Aquarius Key.png|Aquarius Key Virgo Key.png|Virgo's Key Sagittarius Key.png|Sagittarius' Key Leo key.png|Leo's Key Gemini Key.png|Gemi and Mini: Gemini's Key Aries Key.png|Aries's Key Scorpio Key.png|Scorpio's Key Capricorn Key.png|Capricorn's Key Crux Key.png|Crux's Key Horologium Key.png|Horologium's Key Nikora Key.png|Nikora a.k.a. Plue's Key Lyra Key.png|Lyra's Key Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 (former)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 21 *'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. *'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 14 *'Gate of the Archer Key': Summons the Archer, Sagittarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 15 *'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 19 *'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemini. *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5 *'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. *'Gate of the Goat Key': Summons the Goat, Capricorn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 20 Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Southern Cross Key': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 7 *'Gate of the Clock Key': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Gate of the Lyre Key': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Gate of the Canis Minor Key': Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 11 *'Gate of the Compass Key': Summons the The Compass, Pyxis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 14 Artificial Keys: *'Celestial Spirit Banishment Key '(former): Banishes the Maiden, Virgo.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 Normal Whip: A normal whip which Lucy initially employed as her weapon of choice. It was brown in color, completely covered in small rhombs, and possessed a notably large handle, in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive, heart-shaped cracker. Lucy was usually shown carrying it around rolled up, secured to her left hip via a small clasp on her belt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 Fleuve d'étoiles '(エトワールフルーグ 星の大河 ''Etowāru Furūgu): An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment in Edolas,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 3 Lucy was given this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro, in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 10-15 While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 10-14 The Fleuve d'étoiles is Lucy's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip used to have, attached to her belt, in correspondence to her left hip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 13 "Fleuve d'étoiles" is French for "River of Stars", living up to the whip's appearance and origin. '''Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Lucy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Through their use, she was capable of reading Daybreak, a full book, in only a few minutes. Having a simple, plain dark frame and elongated oval lenses, the only distinctive traits of such magical glasses are the small carvings on the left lens' bottom left part, depicting a small wing flanked by a pair of stylized hearts, as well as the wing-like protrusion on the side of the frame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 18 It's currently unknown what rate of reading speed Lucy's pair provides. Trivia *Lucy is currently the second most popular girl in the series.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129 Cover, Contest Result *Almost every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her guild mates is there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 8 *Her quote when summoning Spirits she wishes to contract is: "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 *Hiro Mashima gave Lucy her name when he was listening to the Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds".Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Name Origin *Presumably, she joined the guild on July 3.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 3, Page 30 * During a Q&A, when a reader asked who was the lead female character in Fairy Tail, Lucy immediately considered herself as such. However, Hiro Mashima said people can draw their own conclusions. *If she were to compare herself to an animal, Lucy would have considered herself to be a rabbit. *Her ideal type is an assertive man. *In the manga, Lucy changed clothes during the Phantom Lord arc after she got captured. In the anime, she wore the same clothes. *Mirajane somehow has a spare copy of Lucy's house key and often lends it to Natsu and the others so that they can enter Lucy's house.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 6 Q&A * Jellal, as Siegrain, was in Lucy's "Perfect Boyfriend" list, right on top of Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Page 190 *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Lucy was that "It had a lot of powerful Mages". She wants to become a novel writer in the future. She has a good relationship with Natsu and Levy. Lucy thinks that every job she takes is difficult, and wants easier ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the viewpoint of the Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. This explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Lucy's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Lucy's favorite food is yogurt.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 33, Q&A *The earliest concept of Lucy was not much different from the original idea. Lucy used cards instead of keys, but because this idea has already been repeatedly used, Hiro Mashima decided to abandon it. Early Lucy also had curly locks, two pony-tails instead of one bunch, and wore a more retro-like clothing, with jabot, frills, and lace. Her skirt before seems to have a bit of ruffles and her top has an inner scarf. In her early concept, she doesn't seem to be wielding her usual weapon, which is a black whip with a heart-like cracker at its end. Also, in her early concept, she's wearing high heels with laces, in contrast to her black high boots she wears currently. *In the official English translation Lucy's birthday was given as the 1st July. This was done by the editor of the translation and not by Hiro Mashima. In the original Japanese release Lucy's birthday was never revealed.http://thefairystales.tumblr.com/post/116014554585/lucys-birthday Quotes *(To Gajeel Redfox) "You guys are complete idiots! I feel so sorry for you, I think I'm tearing up. Phantom Lord? The spirit ruler? What a joke; I'm not afraid of you at all!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 6-7 *(To Gajeel Redfox) ''"Then why don't you try killing me? If you do that, you'll be in bigger trouble than this! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are! You'll be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild every day for the rest of your life!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 7-8 *(To Jude Heartfilia) ''"There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness!"''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 29 *(To Jude Heartfilia) ''"Never lay a finger on Fairy Tail again. The next time you do, I...everyone in the guild will consider you as our enemy!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 8-13 *(To Jude Heartfilia) ''"What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 14 *(To Loke) ''"I said I'm going to save you no matter what! I can force open the Gate to the Spirit World; watch me!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 5 *(To Loke) ''"It's not a sin! Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting your sin that way!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 14 *(To Erza Scarlet) "If...if someone here was hurt or died because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But it's okay, because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?"''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 *(To Loke) ''"Spirits aren't shields! I fight alongside them! That's my style!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 4 *(To Angel) ''"But they feel pain! They have feelings! And yet you call yourself a Celestial Spirit Mage?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 7 *(To Byro) ''"If she's your ally, then shouldn't you be protecting her? I'll never lose to someone who doesn't even understand that. I swear on the name of my guild!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Page 14 *(To herself) ''"I made a promise to live on for the sake of my future self!!! I'm going to see many more sunsets... and shed countless more tears of joy and sadness!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 17 *(To Aquarius) ''"You're one of my friends too! I can't sacrifice someone to save the others! There must be another way! I'm not giving up!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 17 *(To herself) ''"I can't keep crying forever... And I can always cry later. Right now... to save my friends... I have to fight!" Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 249 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Needs Help Category:Fairy Tail members